


A Gift for Danno

by berryblue_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is stressing over the perfect Valentine's Day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Danno

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reply to my bestie's prompt to our private promptathon. I hope everyone likes it. Comments are love!

Title: A Gift for Danno   
Author: berryblue_girl   
Rating: PG for language   
Genre/Warnings: Total fluff to give you toothaches   
Summary: Steve is stressing over the perfect Valentine's Day gift.    
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or McDanno.  *sadface*   
Author's Notes:  This is a reply to my buddy 's prompt to our private promptathon.  I hope everyone enjoys it!  Comments are love.

 

 

  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 

Steve chewed on the end of his pen as he glared down at his legal pad.  He had less than two days to get a Valentine's Day gift for Danny.  In his defense, the last time he bought someone one was when he was fourteen and even then, his mom helped him.  He had considered asking Mary, but he didn't think he could take the teasing.  So he asked Kono and Chin, figuring their teasing would be easier to take.  Chin suggested the scotch and Kono the chocolates and roses.  He had helped Grace make handmade valentines and asked for her advice.  She suggested the tie but with some sort of goofy design.  He was halfway tempted to buy one, just so he wouldn't be empty-handed on the big day. 

 

The doorbell going off pulled him from his fretting.  Moments later, Danny and Grace walked inside.  Grace was struggling with bags while Danny was talking on the phone.  As Steve took the bags from Grace, he motioned to Danny and Grace said, "He's talking to Grandma."

 

The trio headed into the kitchen, the bags fulled of ingredents for the dinner Danny insisted on cooking.  As Steve unloaded everything, he couldn't help but overhear Danny's conversation.

 

"I know, Ma, I miss you, too," Danny replied, leaning against the counter.  "I know I'm overdue for a visit, but things are still tight here."

 

Steve's heart clenched at the homesickness in Danny's voice.  It was then that he was struck by an idea.  He actually dropped the loafs of bread, causing Danny to scold him with, "Steve, could you _not_ ruin the food?  Ma, I gotta go before all of our dinner ends up on the floor.  Love you!"

 

Steve grabbed the bread and gave Danny a kiss and a sweet smile, replying, "I won't ruin dinner, Danno, I promise."

 

Danny just shook his head with a poorly-hidden grin and began instructing them on what to grab and prep.

 

 


End file.
